


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰9

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。夏日将逝……





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰9

      三天前的一个清晨，“铛……铛……铛……”威塞克斯公爵城堡里的丧钟敲响了，城堡的仆人们扬起脸来，附近路过的旅人停住了脚步，田间劳作的佃农都吃惊地睁大了眼睛。

      老威塞克斯公爵（注1）薨了。这位可怜的和善的老人已经在病榻上卧床不起一年之久了，所以他的家人对于他的离去并没有感到十分意外。老公爵仅有一子一女，长女成为凯尔特人的皇后，在养育三个子女后便因为体弱多病撒手人寰，所以爵位毫无疑问的由小儿子埃德加继承。埃德加脾性与父亲截然相反，暴虐又傲慢，而且野心勃勃。老公爵在世的时候，因为其家族势力过于庞大，一直为邓布利多皇室所忌惮。艾伯特·邓布利多国王（注2）继位后，尽管他被迫娶了威塞克斯家族的长女为妻，但他仍然以各种手段削弱威塞克斯家族的势力，皇后性情温柔，老公爵也为人敦厚，所以一退再退，但是其子埃德加却对于这位国王姐夫极度不满，碍于父亲的薄面才勉强避免兵戎相见。如今，这一位新晋的威塞克斯公爵一掌权，即刻开始着人与大主教进行密切联系，也开始积极地招兵买马。加之以前可以与之斡旋的阿不思大王子被懦弱又胆小的国王送去敌国作质子，音讯全无，现留在国内的小王子阿不福思脾气暴躁、缺乏远见，埃德加更是毫无顾忌了。

      厄恩斯特·格林德沃很快就收到了老威塞克斯公爵去世的消息，他对于埃德加的脾性也是知晓几分，这无疑是一个极好的机会。厄恩斯特兴奋地两眼放着精光，急忙召唤自己的心腹来商议对策，他们一致认为，当务之急，要与这一位新晋的公爵大人尽快见面，由国王直接出面显然不是很妥当，他们需要一位能绝对代表格林德沃皇室又有本事从中调和的人物。厄恩斯特坐在王座上随意把玩着扶手，饶有趣味地听着臣属的汇报，然后不屑一顾地评论道：“盖勒特从小起就一副冷淡的样子，我还以为他有什么毛病呢，居然会被那朵小玫瑰迷的神魂颠倒，真是没用！”银发的国王冷哼了一声笑道：“你派个人去传话给二王子，让他以我的名义去会会那位威塞克斯二世，还有……”厄恩斯特诡异地扯开嘴角笑了一下，继续补充道：“利希施塔特国王有一位小公主，与二王子年纪相仿，听说长得极美，我想让盖勒特娶她为妻，帮我去问问他的想法。”

      今日午后的时光，太阳悄然无声地藏匿到云层背面。阿不思的卧室床头静静地放着一个暗红色的木盒，木料因为年代久远的缘故已经覆上了细细的裂纹，也许经过了太多双手掌抚摸的盒面泛着一层油光。阿不思打开了盒子，细细端详起里面，这就是盖勒特那一日口中提及的，真正的礼物，一条项链。

      阿不思想起盖勒特那日满脸的郑重其事，他告诉阿不思，这是萨克森家族祖传的项链，可能传承了好几代人了，由外祖母传给他的母后，可是母后只有他一位独子，就在临终前嘱咐盖勒特道：“这条项链，以后送给你的挚爱之人。”阿不思一开始是拒绝接受这条项链的，他注视着金发恋人灰蓝色的双眸正色道：“这份礼物太贵重了，我不能接受，你应该把它送给你未来的妻子，盖勒特。”盖勒特急躁起来，音量都提高了，抢白道：“我不要什么妻子，我只要你，阿尔。母后让我送给挚爱，所以我送给你，它必须属于你，你不能拒绝。”

      暗金色的项链被做成镂空小瓶子的形状，表面上镌刻着繁复精致的玫瑰花纹路，瓶体可以被打开，内部被设计成了中空的样式，如今里面填充着一缕被纤细的金线缠绕在一起的头发，金色的与红色的发丝被紧紧地束在一起，静默地躺在项链里。

      他们还都太年轻了，但未来的日子无法预测，阿不思没有将心底的这句话宣之于口。当时他扬起美丽的脸来，给了盖勒特一个甜蜜温柔的吻，他告诉恋人他很喜欢这条项链，他希望这条项链可以永远锁住他们彼此。

      感觉到自己被人从背后紧紧地搂住了，阿不思才从回想中惊醒过来，背后的恋人咬着他绵软洁白的耳垂，神秘地呵着热气道：“宝贝，闭上你的眼睛。”阿不思知道盖勒特肯定又想了什么富有“情趣”的主意，他懒得拆穿他的小心机，顺从地闭上了双眼。

      阿不思感觉自己的眼睛被一条质地细滑的绸带覆盖住了，绸带绕至后脑内打了个松散的活结，他试着睁开眼睛，只看到一片朦朦胧胧的白色。因为视线受阻，阿不思心中难免涌起一丝不自在的感觉，而他的其余感官变得愈加敏锐了。阿不思感觉身体突然腾空，吃了一惊，盖勒特竟然一把抄起他的后背与膝窝，将他横抱了起来。阿不思尽管体型纤细，但是仍然拥有一个成年男子的重量，盖勒特却能稳稳地抱着怀里的恋人，将他轻缓地放到床边的卧椅上。阿不思仰面躺在宽敞的椅面上，却没有感受到恋人覆盖上来的身体，正在觉得不知所措的时刻，他听见盖勒特凑近他的耳边低语：“阿尔，自渎给我看。”阿不思一瞬间误以为自己产生了错觉，直到盖勒特感受到了他的茫然，又轻声说了一遍：“我想看你自渎。”阿不思的脸腾地一下子涨的通红，尽管盖勒特已经亲吻抚摸过他身上的每一寸肌肤，他也曾在盖勒特的身下流露出各种近乎失控的表情来，他还是觉得羞耻极了。盖勒特明了阿不思的脾性，他发出近乎恳求般的声音再次要求着：“我把你的眼睛都蒙起来了，就当作只有你一个人，好吗？”

      阿不思的两颊染上一抹绯色，他徐徐地解开腰部的系带，他的右手摸索着腹部向下挪动，将那隐讳的欲望核心握在手心之中，迟疑了片刻之后，手掌握紧开始上下套弄起来。

      阿不思第一次在他人旁观的情况下进行自我抚慰，事实上，他有许多的初次都被盖勒特夺走了，他的人生在遇到金发少年后变得截然不同了，感受到了无法自拔的热烈与烂漫，也带来了无可抑制的惆怅与无奈。盖勒特似乎总是能让阿不思在对待欲望这件事情上变得更加诚恳，他充满好奇心地诱惑着恋人，让他变成自己最渴望看到的模样。

      玫瑰含苞待放的时刻有种欲语还休的美，但是玫瑰彻底绽放的时刻，那种美丽是惊人的，会摄人心魄。阿不思的双目被遮盖，看不见眼波销魂，鼻息却重重的，艳色的嘴唇微张着，胸口一起一伏着，直看的金发少年双瞳的眸色愈来愈黯淡，仅凭这幅毫无保留耽于快感的模样，就能让他的身体诚实地起了反应。

      盖勒特一刻也不愿意再等待，他将自己深深地埋入了这朵带着露珠的玫瑰里，就如他之前做过的许多次一样。他拉起阿不思的一条长腿来，一下又一下狠狠地顶入花芯里，感受着那不由自主绞紧的温热内壁，将他充分包裹、吸吮，这处伊甸园已经彻底被他开拓至纯熟。他以前对于父兄的荒唐行径颇为反感，没想到自己竟然终有一日会沉溺于情欲无法抗拒，果然这种事情一旦有了开始，便没有办法轻易脱离。

      阿不思将两条腿自然而然交织在盖勒特的腰部，缠绕着他，随着他抽送的动作而耸动着，口中发出意义不明的甜腻呻吟。他看不见恋人的样子，身体的每一寸却比平时更加敏感，四肢百骸的感官都集中在被深深贯穿的地方，酥麻感犹如万蚁钻心，他的眼睛里难以忍受地涌出了泪水，沾湿了纯白的绸带。尽管他做着这般苟合的事情，但是仍然显露出纯洁又脆弱的表情。他感觉到盖勒特轻柔地拂去了他流淌至脸上的眼泪，将他抱起来跨坐在自己身上。

      阿不思渴望着一个亲吻，盖勒特仿佛听见他内心的呢喃，低下脸来封住了他的唇，下身的动作并未停止。他们用力将彼此紧紧楔合，总是觉得不够深入，仿佛要将彼此的骨血融化在一起。

      傍晚的天气已经泛着初秋的凉意，纽蒙迦德堡的夏天很快就要过去了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:老威塞克斯公爵，阿不思的外祖父。  
> 注2:艾伯特·邓布利多，阿不思的父亲，还是给他取了个名字，叹气。


End file.
